Vampiric Nightmare
by Bloody-Crystal-Butterfly
Summary: Canada becomes a vampire. Russia comes to help, and ends up being lunch.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: Date is August 19, 1998**

Hello! Thank you for finding the time to read my new story! I do not own the Hetalia characters or the show they come from. All I own is the idea. So, without further ado, here is the story!

Canada's Point Of View

**I should have trusted my gut feeling that night. This was the night my world got turned upside down. This was the night I died.**

"_It's cold out tonight. I have to hurry home before Kumajiro destroys the house"_

"Young man, may I please have a moment of your time?" I turn to see who had spoken to me.

"S-sure." **I should have said no. This was the worst mistake of my soon to end life.**

"This is a more private matter. Will you please step over there so we will have more privacy?" **NO! Don't go!**

"O-okay." **It is happening again. Why did I have to be so stupid? I knew that I needed to get home, but I still didn't refuse. Why must it happen over and over again? My existence became **_**HELL**_** that night.**

As I stepped over into the dark alleyway, shivers ran up my spine. Something felt off. Then I felt a stab of pain on the right side of my neck. Then a light show began as I passed out.

The Attacker's point of view

I gently set the boy down after the, _delicious_, meal he gave me. It's about time to start the ritual. I take out the special blade out of its sealing box. I then felt the bloodlust emanating from the blade, such a naughty thing it was. I knelt down and slit his wrist with it, followed up with the slitting of my own wrist. I leaned over the boy and let a few drops of blood fall onto the boy's slit wrist. It set of a chain reaction of screams, flailing limbs, and the obviously unbearable pain. I searched through my pockets to find the piece of paper that held the directions to the boy's house. I noticed that the boy had passed out from the pain, how innocent.

"Welcome to your new life, Matthew." I smile, barely able to hide the sarcastic tone in my voice.

_~*~_Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sickness; Date 8,20,1998

**Canada's Point Of View**

I awoke in my bed, in my pajamas with Kumajito lying next to me. That must have just been a horrible nightmare. I got up and walked over to the bathroom; sighing at how cold it was today, (I wonder if General Winter is tormenting Russia today?) I let out a startled gasp when I saw it, two round indentions on the right side of my neck. That was not there before! Oh God that hadn't been a dream! A sudden wave of Nausea welled up and I ran over to the toilet to puke. I-is that blood? Oh God, what will America say when he sees this. He would probably panic, freak out, and panic again. My head, IT HURTS! Where is my phone? I have to call America for help! *THUD* "Oww! That HUR-!" Oh no, I'm passing out! I have to stay awake. "Have to stay awak-"

3 hours later~~~~

I woke up staring at the ceiling of my bathroom, just seconds after that this horrible burning sensation started in my veins. "It hurts! My God, it HURTS! Help! Someone please help!" This pain! Why me? Why did I have to be the one to feel it? Is this the end? I don't want to die! Please, someone come and help me! "Who?" Kumacheeto! "Kumadorito! Help! I'm Canada!" "I'm not a snack food. And what is it you need help with?" "I need you to get someone who can help! I'm in PAIN! Go NOW!" "Only if you get me seal for dinner!" "Okay, I'll get you your damn seal just GO!" "Okay bye."

**Russia's Point of View**

Finally, that damn meeting is over. Again, America yelled at me and I felt like ripping his head off. If only he could be meeker like, oh-what's-his-name, let's see…Jacob? No. Martin? No. Mark? No. Matvey? Yes! How could I have forgotten dear Canada's name? While I'm on this thought, where is Matvey? I haven't seen him in at least nine days! He never misses meetings; maybe he is at home with a cold. I should go check on him, and maybe do a few…_other_ things. Never know when a good opportunity to make someone become one with me, Da? "Faucet-Dude." "Excuse me?" "Down here you big baby." Oh, it's that damn bear Matvey carries around with him. Why is he here? "What is it, you damn fluff ball?" "Man on floor told me to get help since he in pain." Man on the floor? "What does this man look like?" "Blond hair. Violet eyes. Brother of Hamburger-Man." 'Brother of hamburger-man?' Must mean that idiot America. "You're telling me Comrade Matvey is on the floor in pain?" "Yes." "Where is Matvey?" "Home." I must hurry and save Matvey!

Hope you liked it so far!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Change; Date 8, 21, 1998

Hetalia and vampires do not belong to me.

**Canada's point of view**

The pain seems to have stopped. *Growl* Oh God, I am so hungry. I should go make some pancakes. Yeah, Pancakes, with lots of maple syrup. Oh, that sounds so good. Nice warm pancakes. Pancakes. Pancakes. Pancakes. He he he. PANCAKES! Oh, they're ready! Let's see, put them on a plate, pour the maple syrup on, and grab a fork! *CHOMP* As I took a bite of my lovely pancakes, I noticed the severe lack of taste and the nausea that followed. "BLARGHHHH!" Oh God, what happened to my sense of taste! The pancakes were supposed to taste better than England's! I should check to see if I burned my taste buds or something. No, it doesn't seem to be- Oh My God! Are those fangs? SHIT! How the holy maple hell am I supposed to explain _this _to Al? My life just went from bad to HOLY MAPLE HELL! Well, at least this is where being a freaking ninja 24/7 comes in handy. No one will notice I'm gone for at least a couple of months, so I have enough time to calm down, sort things out, and probably raid a blood bank. No use panicking, that will just make things worse. Now, where do I hide if someone does come here? The closet is too obvious. The basement is too movie-ish and obvious. Wait, wasn't there a compartment under the bed? Yes, that's perfect! No one but Kumadito and I know about it! *DING DONG* Ah, shit.

Russia's point of view

*DING DONG* Silence. Why isn't he answering? *DING DONG* Ok, that is the last time I am ringing that fucking doorbell! Time to kick that damn door down. *SMASH* Well, that was the easy part, now to find little Matvey. "Matvey! Where are you?" Silence. What, is he passed out? Well, I'll just have to search every room until I find him. "Faucet-Dude, why did you break the door?" Almost forgot about that damn ball of fur. "Because, my little fluff ball, your master wasn't answering his fucking door!" Still, he kinda has a point. Matvey is going to kill me when he finds out. Well, first room, *BANG* the laundry room, not here. Second room, *BANG* a bathroom, not here. Third room, kitchen, not here. Wait a minute, are those pancakes? So, Matvey has been here recently since they still have steam coming from them. Is he hiding from me? Well that's no good. I'm the one here to help. There aren't any more rooms on this floor, so maybe he is upstairs? I should check his bedroom, maybe he just went to sleep. "Matvey, are you in here?" No reply, what a coincidence. "Who?" Wait, he isn't talking to me, so, where is the person he _is _talking to? There is that fur ball's tail, why is he under the bed?

Canada's point of view

SHIT! Why did Kumabito have to reveal where I am? And why the hell is Ivan here? This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

I hope this chapter was to your liking! Please leave a review with your opinions and ideas!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; First Feed**

Hetalia does not belong to me.

Russia's point of view

That fluff ball gives nicknames to everyone but Matvey, who he calls, 'Who?' That means, if he says 'who?' under the bed, Matvey is under there? Only one way to find out. I have to move the bed. *CREAK* Oh goody, a special compartment under the bed. Is that what I think it is? "M-Matvey?"

Canada's point of view

Damn it, he found me. Thanks a lot, Kumass. Well, no use hiding anymore. "Yeah, it's me." Wow, Ivan looks relieved to see me. "What's wrong, Ivan?" "It's nothing, just this little fluff ball that told me you were on the ground in pain." So, Kumadew actually told someone that I needed help. Go figure. "Well, for a while I was." "Are you okay now?" "Yeah, I'm… Just….. A little… _Hungry_." Oh god, I'm starving. **Bite Him. **No! I can't bite him! **Bite him and you will feel better. **No! "Matvey, is there something wrong?" He sounds worried, how could I be coldhearted enough to bite someone who is worried for my sake? **Easy, you walk up and bite him. **Ha-ha, very funny. Who are you anyway? **I'm you're your instinct idiot.** Hey! I am not an idiot! Also, how the hell can I talk to my instinct? **When you became a vampire, I got a voice. **Oh, that's just fucking perfect. **Yep. I almost forgot, I can also take over your body. **Ah, Shit. "Hey Ivan, I suggest that you run now." "Why?" "Just run." **I'll be taking over now, thank you. **Asshole.

Russia's point of view

"M-Matvey, are you okay?" What is going on? Why is he telling me to run? What the hell is happening? I don't understand. "_You look tasty." _What the hell? I look tasty? What is that supposed to mean? "Ivan, you need to run. I can't keep him contained much longer. _Tasty. _He wants to bite you. So unless you want to be lunch, I suggest you run." "Keep who contained?" "There's no time to explain, _Let me bite him, _so just run!" Maybe I should run now. Hey, wait, I'm Russia. Why would I run when I can take him down? "I am Russia, I don't need to run. I'll stay here." "You need to run he's much stronger than you thi- _I must commend you for keeping me contained for so long, but sorry, I win." _What just happened? Why is he talking strangely? "_Well, it's time to eat~."_

Normal point of view

Right after saying that Matthew jumped at Ivan trying to bite him. Ivan barely managed to throw him across the room before running out the door and jumping the railing on the stairs. Ivan decided that he wanted answers so he laid a trap in the doorway, meant to detain and not injure. (Though it was hard since he doesn't set many traps.) Just as he finished Matthew came screeching down the hallway, his voice sounding very distorted and off. Matthew burst into the room. Then to his surprise unable to move. Ivan then started coming towards him cautiously. Just then, Matthew looked him straight in the eyes. To Ivan's dismay, the normally beautiful violet colored irises were a clear silver. Of course being caught in a trap makes one angry, so Matthew bears his fangs at Ivan. "Fangs? Why the hell do you have fangs?" At that exact moment, Matthew broke free of the restraints, leapt at Ivan and bit him. "I'm sorry." Was all Matthew could say before collapsing.

_~*~_ Please leave a review and/or ideas. Once again, thank you for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Russia's point of view

What the hell just happened? Did he just bite me? I need to calm down. Time to sort out what just happened. Ok, I came to check on Matvey, He went nuts, I caught him in a trap, he broke out, and then he bit me. Matvey's a vampire, nothing to panic about; Being a vampire and being a country are just as strange. I should probably move Matvey into his bed, but, I rely do not want to get bit again. I wonder if I could make a gag out some spare cloth? Oh, there was a laundry room down the hall! Matvey will be angry but as long as I don't agree to a hockey game, I should be fine. *RIP* Well, let's see, tie here, and tie there…. and done! This should make a good gag! Now, I just need to go put it on him. Slowly, gently, and… there! Well, I am at least safe from him biting me. I really don't want to get scratched though. Ah, fuck it. The longer I wait the more likely he is to wake up. Ok, pick him up gently now. One stair at a time. Okay, I got him on the bed, now how do I restrain him? Oh, the handcuffs I have in my pocket! (Don't ask why he has handcuffs in his pocket) Now, who should I call that has knowledge on vampires? Romania!

Romania's point of view

*RING* *RING* What the hell? Who would call me at three in the morning? It's probably that asshole America, calling to borrow vampire horror movies _again_. "Hello?" "Romania! It's Russia. I'm at Matvey's house. I need you to come over here!" Matvey? "Who is Matvey?" "Canada! America's brother." "Where is he again?" "Canada! You know, the giant area of land above America, Da?" "Oh, Matthew! Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can." "Bye." The bastard hung up on me! Wait, I need to stay focused. I need to call my boss and tell him where I'll be and to ask for a plane.

~Time Skip~

"Well, why did you call me here?" "Because Matvey is a vampire." What? As far as I know, Matthew isn't a vampire. "Wait, What?" "Matvey is a vampire." Oh, HELL NO. "MATTHEW IS A VAMPIRE?" "Da." Brain=Exploded. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU FIND THAT OUT? I DON'T KNOW OF ANY VAMPIRE DETECTERS!" Hehe. That sounded so weird. "He bit me." "What?" "He bit me." Ah, shit. "This is bad. So very, very bad." "Why?" Why? WHY? "Since you don't seem to know anything about vampires, it's best if I tell you this, regular vampires turn humans into vampires when they bite them, they also can turn nations into vamps. So, since you obviously aren't a vampire, Matthew isn't a normal vamp." "Then what kind of vampire is he?" "I don't know yet. I'll need you to tell anything that happened when you were alone with him." "His eyes turned silver. He seems to have become stronger than Amerika." SHIT. "Well I now know what type of vamp he is." "What type is he?" "Overlord; Type Massacre."

Cliffhanger! I just had to be mean at least once in this story. Please review! And you know the whole disclaimer drill I don't own anything but the idea for the story. I'm sorry I took so long to update.

Canada: You're mean.

This is life sweetheart. And life isn't kind. So suck it up and act like the Canadian vampire you are.

Canada: Still don't care. You're mean, and that fact won't change. Period.

I give up. Oh Russia~~

Russia: What is it oh lazy authoress?

I resent that comment. I can see you have the same opinion as Mattie has so go make out in a corner or something.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; The universe hates me**

Romania's POV

"That's bad, isn't it?" "Judging by the fact that the last one nearly wiped out the entire human race, that would be a yes." "Would you like to go see him? He is currently unconscious." "Yeah. That might lessen the chance of the human race getting obliterated."

*~upstairs~*

"I don't think these restraints will do much against his strength." "You're probably right." "I should call a friend of mine to bring the S class restraints and subduing equipment." "That sounds like a-" *YAWN* Well the universe hates me. Cause while we were talking Matthew woke up. Shit. We're screwed.

**Normal POV**

Matthew heard voices talking but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. As he slowly came into consciousness, he started to understand what they were saying. A few things he heard alarmed him, things like 'restraints' and 'his strength'. Then his instinct decided to talk to him. **"They're talking about you." **He couldn't help but respond to his instinct's snide comment with a snarky response. "_No shit Sherlock." _(I couldn't think of anything better!) **"You should bite them." **_"Not everything revolves around biting people." _**"Your life does." **_"Thank you for telling me a fact I have been trying to forget, -of-the-Fucking-obvious!" _**"Wow. Real mature. Your temper is flaring oh-so-great vampire." **_"Well guess what,-" _**"What?" **_"It was a figure of speech! As I was saying, I'm unconscious! So my temper won't get better till I'm conscious oh-so-intelligent-sage!" _**"Well… There is one way you can wake up faster." **_"What is it?" _**"Surrender your body to me." **_"Oh hell no." _**"Fine, be that way. You'll regain consciousness in a few minutes." **_"Thank you." _He then woke up and yawned. He decided to get up and stretch. After stretching a bit he turned and looked at Romania and Russia's faces. They both had _slightly_ frightened expressions. Matthew couldn't help but fall off the bed laughing at their faces. "M-Matvey?" Ah, that would be Russia. "Yes?" "Are you back to normal?" "If you mean normal as in not trying to hunt you down bite you than yes, I am back to normal." Both Romania and Russia visibly relaxed and Matthew just fell over laughing again. "What is so funny, Matvey?" "Your face looked so funny. I just couldn't help myself."

Russia's POV

ShitShitShitShit Matvey's awake and he just easily broke the handcuffs. I'm going to dieeeeee.

Canada's POV

My god their faces were _priceless! _Who could have guessed the great and mighty Russia would be scared of **me! **Hmm, what's this stuff stuck to my lip? *Lick* Oh god it's Ivan's blood. I should be disgusted but it tastes so _**good. **_*moan* "Боже мой." "This has nothing to do with your god." Oh no I'm blushing damn it. "S-Sorry. Your blood just tastes absolutely _divine_."

Russia's POV

D-Did he just say what I think he said?! And that moan of his nearly –ahem- caused my body to er…. React. Annnndddd I get jarred out of my thoughts by Romania's dead serious tone. "Better get him switched over to blood packs before an addiction starts. I'll go fetch one from my bag." As Matvey and I wait for Romania to get back I can't help but notice that Matvey seems to have gotten an inch or two taller and has gained a teeny bit more muscles. It looks good on him.

Sorry I haven't been updating. Inspiration abandoned me and things kept me busy. I finally got it back.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; Well that didn't work

Canada's POV

Blood packs. Well, it could be worse. I could have been forced to adopt the eating habits of the sparklepires. Now that would have been a nightmare. Oooh and here come said items.

"Here you go Matthew, some blood packs to hopefully keep you from going insane and destroying the planet and everyone living on it. Enjoy."

Well doesn't that just _scream _'inviting' and 'ecstatic'. It's a wonder I haven't gone crazy already. Oh well, bottoms up. I take the blood pack and bite into it with my fangs before sucking on it. The second the blood hit my tongue I flung the blood pack into the wall with a hiss.

"It tastes _vile! _You expect me to drink that, EH?!"

"Matthew it's the only viable option that doesn't involve you killing people."

"Well then maybe I'll just find… _volunteers. _I can't drink that stuff, not when I've had a taste of the good stuff. Maybe that particular taste only belongs to Ivan… I think it's time for an_ experiment._ And my first test subject will be you, Romania."

Romania's POV

Oh, _shit._ Time to run from crazy Canadian vampire of doom. Wait, I'm a vampire. Why the hell does he want to drink my blood? I'll taste worse than the blood pack.

"Matthew I don't think that's a good idea. I'm a vampire too, remember? Vampire blood tastes even worse than blood packs. How about you just calm down?"

Russia's POV

I watched as Matvey took on a thinking pose, who even does that outside of shows? Apparently Matvey does.

"Hmm, I think that I'll have to test that out myself. After all, one only truly knows something when they've experienced it, eh?"

I'm sorry my loyal readers. Between all the things going on in my life, I haven't been able to write much for this story. Updates will be pretty random, but I'm not abandoning this story. However, if anyone were to want to pick up the story and change something to what they think should happen, feel free to as long as you give credit to where the original idea came from.

Canada: _Aw, but it was finally getting to the good part. I was about to go all Overlord: Type Massacre on Romania, but you ended the chapter!_

Shoosh. No arguing with the authoress, who, if she so desired, could write you into a neon pink bikini with a black downward pointing arrow on the ass.

Canada: _You. Wouldn't. Dare._

_ Watch me._

Russia: ….


End file.
